Jealousy
by VeryBerry96
Summary: Haru isn't the type to be possessive, but Kisumi seems to bring out the worst in him. Especially when he's getting in the way of him and Makoto. MakoHaru Week - Day 4. Prompt: Jealousy


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Day 4 of MakoHaru Week! Prompt today was "Jealousy". This one's probably not as good as my other ones from this week because I am absolutely shattered :-P Sorry!**

**If you want to see much better MakoHaru fic them please check out the other stories I've written for this week!**

**I hope you all enjoy. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Free. I own an Iwatobi Swim Club jacket and a poster of all the boys in yukatas, but I unfortunately do not own Free. *cries forever***

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

Haruka squeezed onto Makoto's hand a little tighter as they weaved their way through the crowded city streets. It had been Makoto's idea to hold hands so they didn't get separated and Haru was quick to go along with it. Even though they had been together for a few months now both boys were still wary of showing affection in public since they knew some people could be quite cruel, but holding hands just felt so natural to both of them that they found it hard to resist.

Makoto felt Haru squeezing his hand and glanced round to smile at him. A ghost of a smile passed over Haru's face which gave Makoto a sense of achievement given the fact that Haru rarely smiled.

The boys had decided to go on a date for the first time in weeks; they'd both been really busy as it was exam time at school but now they're exams were over so they had plenty of free time. Unfortunately all of the schools in the surrounding areas had also finished their exams so it seemed like every high school student in the prefecture had decided to take a trip into the city today. Makoto and Haru had already run into Rin and Sousuke earlier in the day at the train station, and Rin had teased them both about going on a date. All four boys knew he was just joking around though; he actually greatly approved of the relationship having known for a long time that both boys secretly liked one another as more than just friends. He'd actually remarked to Haru not long after they announced their relationship that if they hadn't hurried up and admitted that they liked each other quickly then he and Nagisa had hatched a plan to make sure Haruka and Makoto were honest with each other. Haru had never been told what this plan was however, and he was fairly sure he didn't want to know.

Having got through the worst of the crowded street the two boys were now able to walk side by side again, but Haru noticed that Makoto didn't let go of his hand. This made Haru feel a warmth start to grow in his chest and he looked up to stare at Makoto's face. He knew very well that Makoto knew he was staring but even so the taller of the two boys didn't acknowledge it; he knew if he looked back down at Haru then he would get embarrassed and Makoto didn't want that.

Haru loved these moments where he could just watch Makoto. He never did anything to style his hair but even so Haru always thought it looked perfect. The way he was right now the sun was reflecting in his eyes making them look brighter than ever. Haru didn't like silly romance clichés but he honestly felt like he could stare at his eyes forever and get completely lost in them…

"Makoto? Nanase?"

Haru was abruptly snapped out of his daydream when both he and Makoto turned around to see a familiar – and in Haru's opinion very annoying – mass of pink hair and cheeky grin.

"Kisumi!" Makoto waved as his school-friend approached.

"How you been?" Kisumi asked. "Your exams all go okay?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah thanks. I mean, we don't have our results back yet but I think I did okay."

"You'll have done better than I did I'll bet," Kisumi winked, causing Haru's blood to boil. "I failed most of my exams first time around."

Makoto smiled and shook his head. "You should have studied more instead of always going off with girls then!"

Kisumi shrugged before stepping far too close to Makoto for Haru's liking. "Well, you can see why girls like me, can't you?"

Normally Kisumi would follow a line like that up with a joke in order to show that he wasn't serious, but now he was looking Makoto straight in the eye without a trace of a joke on his face, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Haru was there and was still holding Makoto's hand.

Usually Haru wasn't the confrontational type but something was bubbling up inside him. It was an ugly feeling that he recognised but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Regardless he allowed himself to follow his instinct and stepped in between Makoto and Kisumi. He didn't say anything to the older man, he just simply glared at him in hope that he would get the message.

Thankfully he seemed to. "Oh, sorry Nanase. I forgot you were here!" he laughed.

But Haru wasn't amused. "We have somewhere to be," was all he said before turning and walking away, dragging Makoto behind him.

"Ah, sorry Kisumi! We'll talk later!" Makoto called in surprise as Haru pulled him away.

Kisumi was grinning in amusement as he gave Makoto a little salute. "No problem! Talk to you later!"

Haru grumbled something under his breath but Makoto couldn't hear what it was. He waited until Haru had pulled him round a corner out of sight of Kisumi before he yanked his hand out of Haru's grasp.

"What was that all about?" he asked frowning. "I know you're not a huge fan of Kisumi but you didn't need to be that rude to him!"

"…He was flirting with you," Haru mumbled, not looking Makoto in the eye.

Makoto was silent as he realised what Haru was saying. "Haru…were you jealous of him?"

That was what Haru had been feeling. Jealously.

Haru didn't answer Makoto immediately, but Makoto stayed silent. Eventually Haru swallowed before abruptly leaning forward and kissing Makoto forcefully on the lips. Makoto was taken by surprise but after a few moments he relaxed and kissed Haru back, wrapping his hands around the smaller boy's back.

Haru broke the kiss after a few minutes and he looked down before mumbling something. Makoto brushed some hair off of Haru's forehead before gently tilting his chin up so Haru was looking up at him again.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear," Makoto asked softly.

Haru now looked embarrassed and unwilling to say but Makoto didn't let go of his chin. Eventually Haru took a deep breath and looked Makoto in the eye.

"You're _mine_," Haru said firmly. "Kisumi can't have you. You're mine."

Makoto couldn't help but smile at Haru's possessiveness. "Maybe I should talk to Kisumi more often," he mused in a teasing voice. "You're pretty cute when you're jealous."

Haru blushed bright red before Makoto leant his forehead against Haru's. "Of course I'm yours," he said quietly. "I wouldn't want to be with anybody else."

Haru glanced up into Makoto's eyes and knew that he was serious. He nodded slowly before entwining his fingers with Makoto's.

"I love you Haruka…" Makoto breathed quietly.

Haru's face was an even deeper red now but he smiled shyly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and please check back tomorrow for Day 5's instalment!<strong>


End file.
